


Set It Up, Spin Me Round

by QuickedWeen



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anonymity, Boston, Cinderella Elements, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Direction, Light BDSM, Sex Club, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: When a new sex club opens up in downtown Boston, Louis decides to check it out. She's dabbled in the scene before and is always down for a good time, but she never expects to make such a strong connection with the mystery woman sitting alone at the bar.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 155
Collections: Prompt 3.4: Sin





	Set It Up, Spin Me Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLondonderry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/gifts).



> Happiest of belated birthdays to my dear Emmu who is literally the best person. Looking back trying to find this, I never realized you didn't give me this prompt directly. Soooooo... surprise?
> 
> Title from the song Physical by The Aces.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "sin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Louis Tomlinson waited at the crimson red door with her canvas tote bag slung over one shoulder as she cursed the oppressive July heat. She knew her bag was going to be searched. That was alright, she had nothing to hide. Especially not here.

The unmarked door opened and she was ushered inside, leaving the twenty or so people in line behind her stranded in the humidity. It would be their turn soon enough to enter Boston’s newest club: Sin.

This club wasn’t like other clubs, although it had piggy-backed off the growing trend around town of the “speakeasy” style set up touting an unmarked door with a word-of-mouth marketing scheme.

Red and black as a color palette was a little bit of cliche, but given everything Louis had heard about Sin, she was willing to forgive them a few exaggerated nuances.

Leigh-Ann, Louis’ long time friend in the local BDSM community, had been the one to tell her about the new club in the first place. They had done a few scenes together in the past, but there was never anything more there than friendship, and they both gravitated towards being more dominant so it wasn’t often that a group scene required both of them. More than anything Louis enjoyed watching Leigh-Ann work from outside the scene. She always learned something new.

The community around town was thriving and the fact that there was demand enough for a new club was a good sign. Louis didn’t know the management of the new club, which was odd, but with all of the schools around town Boston could feel quite transient at times so it wasn’t too surprising.

Security checked her bag as expected. There were a few toys that were brand new, unused, still wrapped, and they were very respectful of all of her possessions, so things were definitely off to a good start. 

Louis didn’t come with anything more in mind than checking out the club for the first time, so while she didn’t have much with her, she did always like to have a few specific things in case she met someone interested doing a scene.

The attendant pointed her towards the complimentary locker room and changing area so she could get ready. Leigh-Ann had told her about this part ahead of time, and she was glad it wasn’t necessary to arrive already dressed. Coming already done up could make for some awkward looks on the T sometimes. 

As part of their grand opening, Sin was doing a few theme nights. Themes weren’t really all that appealing to Louis one way or the other, but she couldn’t deny that the more she thought about the masquerade party and complete anonymity she was about to walk into, the more excited she got.

It was the perfect night to try something new with a brand new partner and it was more than likely a new club was going to attract other members of the scene. Playing with someone who was brand new and had never scened with anyone before didn’t much appeal to Louis, but she was always game to meet someone.

On the other hand, with the added anonymity she might find an old partner in a new place, but she was pretty sure she would recognize an old scene partner even wearing a mask.

Louis never wore anything too elaborate when she went to clubs, she preferred to be comfortable over anything else and stick to admiring all of the women who chose to dress with a more erotic flair. Simple black jeggings and a basic black cotton camisole were good for her. She sometimes felt like a cat burglar, but she liked the way the tank top showed off her shoulders and arms and the powerful feeling it gave her.

Once she was changed she turned her key into the attendant with her name—a system intended to aid people who didn’t have a rational place to store them—leaving her work clothes and her various toys in the locker. The attendant reminded her to pull her mask down, and Louis thanked him in turn.

It was early yet, early enough that many people were probably still finishing dinner, but Louis hadn’t wanted to go all the way home after leaving the office. Despite the less fashionable hour, there was a healthy crowd already in the club.

With no partner in mind, and no plan, Louis decided to explore.

All of the furnishings looked chic and understated. Expensive. So far, Louis was impressed with everything she found.

Everyone around her was following the rules and wearing their decorative masks, but it was easy to tell for the most part couples and groups that had arrived with each other.

Louis’ was a black and blue carnivale mask she bought on a study abroad trip to Venice way back when. It was a cliche, she knew, but she bought it from a small out of the way shop and the design was unique as far as she could tell. She liked that she bought it at least ten years earlier and it was still her go to mask for things like this.

Louis began to make her way around the club. It seemed the first room was as vanilla as a BDSM club could be, it was larger, mostly low slung lounge chairs scattered around the main bar, meant for meeting and mingling. She was wary of alcohol being served, but she waited and observed for a few moments.

From what she could tell, there was a single drink limit, and when someone bought a drink they were stamped with a black light stamp. Small, discreet strips of uv light lined the whole bar so as patrons came near the bar they were illuminated showing whether they had bought a drink or not. That meant the bartender only had to stamp them when they retrieved their drink and didn’t have to bother to take a light out to check each person after that.

Louis appreciated the ingenuity of the system, and safe, consensual, non-intoxicated play was incredibly important to her.

There were other mingling spaces in other rooms, of course, but the rooms that were farther back held many more obvious instruments of play than the front room did. Though, all of the smaller bars had the same black light system.

After she checked out the space Louis retraced her steps, this time keeping an eye out for a partner for the evening. If she didn’t find one, she might settle in one of the other rooms to watch another couple play.

She made it back to the main room and even in the time it had taken her to leisurely walk around, the crowd had doubled. Phones weren’t allowed on the floor, but to make up for it there was a large decorative clock on one of the walls above the bar.

Finally someone passed by Louis that she recognized. Even with her mask on, Leigh-Ann’s stance was instantly recognizable. Her fiance was standing next to her obediently, sporting a new collar if Louis wasn’t mistaken. She made her way over to the small group of people that had gathered next to a set of loungers.

“Hiya,” Louis greeted suggestively as she sidled up to Leigh. 

“Hey, babe,” Leigh-Ann said after squinting for a second to determine who she was. She eyed Louis up and down. “Still the softest dom there ever was, I see,” she said reaching out a finger to hook under one of Louis’ camisole straps.

Louis shrugged. “Whatever works.”

Leigh-Ann introduced her to the other women she was talking to and was fairly obvious in her advertisement of Louis’ skills as if trying to set her up with one of them. While Louis didn’t mind playing with male subs, she definitely preferred women. 

Leigh-Ann’s friends were lovely, but Louis didn’t feel the pull of a connection, and it was early yet. The feeling appeared to be mutual, and Louis was happy to have a good place to sit and watch the rest of the room.

Time passed, conversation flowed, and the room continued to fill. Some people broke off and moved to the rest of the club as the night went on, and if Louis didn’t see anyone soon she wanted to go see if any interesting scenes had started in a public area for intentional viewing. 

As with most things, that was when she saw her.

There was a girl sitting in the farthest corner of the bar not paying any attention to the club around her. She was wearing a revealing black dress, and her long brown curls trailed down her back. 

Men came up one by one to try and flirt with her, and she flirted back while they waited for their drinks, but by the time the men were handed their glass, she thoroughly dismissed them by turning back to the bartender covering that corner. She and the bartender were having a grand old time laughing amongst themselves, though.

She also had a mask on like any other patron interested in playing—the staff were all mask-less so they were easily distinguishable from patrons.

Intriguing.

Louis continued to watch her as any potential partners withered one by one after approaching her. Every time a man was vanquished, she would go back to the bartender and he would occasionally make her laugh hard enough that she threw her head back and the joy radiated out of her.

Though she wasn’t sure, Louis didn’t think there was any sort of romantic connection between them. It looked more like old friends than anything.

Louis couldn’t help but feel drawn to the woman, despite the failed attempts of her compatriots. The worst the woman could say was no. Because the dynamic between a dom and their sub was so specific, rejection in the scene never really bothered her. 

Another man went ignored by the woman at the bar and the seat next to her opened up.

“Excuse me, ladies,” Louis said to Leigh-Ann and her companions as she peeled away from the group and began to cross the floor. 

The woman seemed completely oblivious to the growing crowd around her as she sipped at the straw in what was most likely a water with lemon.

Louis approached the bar and sat down while the woman was mid-giggle. She politely waited for them to stop before the bartender turned to her.

“What can I get you?” he asked. He had long dark hair pulled back against the nape of his neck and an aquiline nose. Everything about him radiated a quiet and calm energy.

Louis liked him.

“Just a ginger ale, please.”

The bartender nodded and turned to walk away. Louis watched him for a moment before turning to the woman.

“Hello,” she said. She had come up with any number of pithy opening lines, and they had worked for her before, but she suspected this woman was different.

One of the reasons Louis liked being a dom was her carefully honed ability to see someone, observe someone, and understand what they wanted.

The woman blinked at her from behind her mask. 

“Hello.” She lifted her water with lemon to her lips and took another sip from the straw while she stared steadily at the bar top in front of her. Up close Louis could see she was wearing a simple black wrap dress. Not exactly the super sexy style or fetish gear of the other guests.

Louis was even more intrigued.

“You have quite the body count tonight.” The double entendre was intentional to get a rise out of her, but Louis didn’t expect her to knock her drink over and send water flying back behind the bar.

The bartender had retrieved Louis’ ginger ale but hadn’t quite approached the line of fire yet when the water went flying. He smirked at the woman indulgently before putting Louis’ ginger ale down and reaching for a rag.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” the woman cringed.

Louis laughed amusedly. “I expected the line to to get a reaction, but I don’t think I expected that.”

The woman went to put her head in her hands, forgetting she had a mask on her face. She was a bit of a mess and Louis was endeared.

“I wasn’t kidding.” Louis pressed. “I watched four or five different men come over and get turned down. Not what you’re looking for?”

She shook her head. “I guess not, no.”

Alright, Louis was going to have to work for it, then. “Very well. What are you looking for? Dom? Sub? Nothing?”

Louis admired her long dainty fingers as she pulled her hands back and clasped them together in her lap.

She took a deep breath before answering. “Dom.”

Between what she had seen so far, and the woman’s general attitude, there were alarm bells going off in Louis’ head and she had to wonder... 

In the end, she trusted her gut and asked. “Have you ever done this before? Been part of either a partnership or a scene?”

The bartender was finished cleaning and came back with her new water. Louis half expected their time together to be over, but instead of staying like he had with the other men, he walked away. 

“I have, yes. But not for a while. I had some negative experiences, so I’ve been away from the community for a long time, but I can’t avoid it now.”

There were so many vague pieces of information in that one response, Louis didn’t know how to proceed. Something about this woman had called to her earlier. All of her instincts screamed that this woman was looking for a partner for the night, looking to be set free. Despite everything the woman said, Louis’ instincts were usually right.

Maybe, she should just ask.

“If you were looking for something tonight, what would you want?”

The woman paused and contemplated the water in her glass for a moment as she swirled it with the straw.

“I like… I like how it feels when I’m doing something for someone else.”

She seemed to be stumbling over her thoughts, and the bartender was bound to come back eventually. Something told Louis the woman might need to be coaxed into saying what she wanted exactly. It really had been awhile for her, then.

“Do you prefer service? Or something else?” Louis asked.

The woman subconsciously comforted herself, hugging her arms around her middle, and it was starting to read to Louis that maybe somewhere along the way one of her negative experiences was an idiot dom who didn’t let her ask for what she wanted. The more uncomfortable the woman got, the more anger surged through the blood in Louis’ veins.

As a gesture, Louis reached forward and touched the cocktail napkin where her water was resting.

“We’re both anonymous here with the masks on tonight. I’m a dom, and I’m fairly active in the community, I even have a reference here in this room, if you’d like to check.” The woman wasn’t bristling with offense so far, so Louis kept going. “I would love to be able to give you what you want.”

“What do you mean?” The woman asked. She was still wary, but her grip on her arms had unclenched a bit.

“Anything you want, any fantasy you’ve ever had. I have some limits, so we’ll have to talk about it. But I won’t ask your name, I won’t ask anything about you, you can stay completely anonymous. I just want to give you a gift.”

The idea was cheesy, Louis knew, one of the cheesiest things she had ever said to proposition a potential sub, but she had learned over the years to trust her instincts.

The woman still looked hesitant, so Louis decided to try another approach.

“How about this,” she said as she stood up from the barstool. “Let’s take a spin around the club, explore, see what’s going on in the other rooms. While we go you can point out what you like and what you don’t.”

Louis stood there waiting with her hand out for what felt like ages while the woman tried to decide if she was going to take the leap or not.

Finally she reached up and gingerly took Louis’ hand as she gripped it and helped her off of the stool.

“Before we go anywhere,” the woman said as they began to weave their way through the crowd. “Are you in any way affiliated with MIT or any other school in the Boston area?”

“No,” Louis answered quickly.

Once the woman was assuaged, she didn’t react outright, but she did shift their hands until their fingers were knit together. “Very well, lead the way.”

The more they walked around the club together, the more intrigued Louis was about her companion. All Louis could see were her eyes, so that was all she was able to read as they passed by various sets of partners and scenes being played out in front of them. She did point out a few things, but so far nothing stood out as being an “ultimate” fantasy. 

They also talked about various likes and dislikes. Louis preferred intimacy in a scene, amongst other things, because she liked the connection it allowed her to have with her partner. The woman agreed.

As much as Louis could feel the anticipation of playing with her settling deep in her belly, building as the night wore on, she was enjoying getting to know more about the woman and her personality. She was quick-witted, even though her voice was deep and slow and syrupy smooth. Her sense of humor was also quite silly, which seemed incongruous with the situation they found themselves in, but Louis thought it was endearing.

The woman was particularly intrigued by a spanking scene, and as much as Louis would love some impact play, she declined when Louis asked her about it. They settled on a low slung leather bench and Louis turned to her.

“Does it feel like I’m pushing you?” Their hands were still clasped together, and Louis liked the simple intimacy of the gesture. 

The woman hesitated, and Louis could feel an unease creep over her. She  _ prided _ herself on her instincts as a dom, they were everything to her, and she would hate to fall victim to being blinded by pure lust. She was supposed to be better than that.

“I feel like…” the woman trailed off. “Sometimes I need pushing. I haven’t asked you for anything, mostly because I’m not very good at asking for what I want. I would like to get better, though.”

Louis squeezed her hand in support. That made much more sense, and some of the unease receded. “Is it maybe less that you crave one particular thing and more that you simply crave the submission?”

The woman nodded. “I think so. It’s been so long, I guess I just feel a little rusty and I don’t go out much so it’s all a bit overwhelming.”

“Is that why you ignored all those men?” Louis’ light tone was partly joking, partly probing. 

“No, I ignored all those men because I like pussy,” the woman said flatly.

Louis threw her head back and laughed at the bluntness of her statement after she had been so cautious throughout their whole conversation.

When they both recovered, Louis had an idea. “I brought some toys with me. I can tell you about them, maybe that’s a nice easy place to start?”

The woman agreed, so Louis started explaining. Mostly she carried her various strap-ons with her, and a few other things, but when she got to the remote controlled vibrator she saw the woman’s sharp intake of breath.

“Does that sound like something you want to try?”

She nodded, her mask beginning to slip. Louis’ hand shot up to catch it and she carefully held it while the woman reached for the ties.

“Why don’t I go get it while you fix the mask, okay darling?”

After making sure she was indeed okay, Louis wove her way through the crowd back to the lockers provided. Now that she had a direction for the scene, she felt like she had her legs back under her. 

She retrieved the vibrator and put her Apple watch back on her wrist. Phones weren’t allowed on the floor at the club for anonymity’s sake but thankfully Lovesense made an app for the watch too so she could use it instead.

On her way back she thought through where the scene was going to go and the logistics of what she had in mind. It was a lot of moving parts, but she could feel herself getting excited about the situation being laid out in front of her. At the last second, she detoured to the bar to grab one more thing.

The woman was still perched primly on the leather bench with one knee crossed over the other as the hem of her dress rode up on her thigh. There was tension in her shoulders, and Louis was worried she was beginning to get overwhelmed again.

Louis sat back down in the same spot she had occupied before. “Are you ready to start?”

“Yes,” the woman replied as her curls bounced around her shoulders.

“Very well.” Louis held the vibrator in her hands. It was hot pink and sort of teardrop shaped with a long, thin end meant to tuck against the pubic bone and receive the signal. “This is for you to wear. Would you like to hold it?”

The woman swallowed before taking it from Louis and gingerly holding it in her hand. While she was studying it, Louis discreetly tapped the button to bring it to life, startling her. She giggled as she forced it back onto Louis’ lap.

Louis was glad to have slightly lifted the mood.

“Normally, this is where I would ask you your safeword—”

“Papaya,” the woman said without hesitation.

Louis couldn’t help the way her smile widened. “Noted,” she was glad to know it in case there was a less anonymous scene in their future. “But, actually, for what I have in mind you won’t be able to say your safeword.”

The woman was understandably confused, but she sat waiting with baited breath.

“Let me tell you what will happen first,” Louis started. “I’d like for you to wear this vibrator. When you put it in, it’s a direct extension of me. Think of each vibration as my touch, my way of pleasuring you from far away. Every time I make it respond, I’m doing it intentionally with you—and everything it will make you feel—in mind.”

It was subtle, but Louis saw the woman lick her lips. She was on the right track.

“I’m going to sit back in the main room for the next hour. I might be able to see you, I might not. During that hour, you’re going to mingle, and you’re going to flirt. At the end of the hour, there should be at least five phone numbers here on this paper.” 

She handed the woman the pen and paper she had borrowed from the bar—not the bartender they had been with earlier, though.

“Once your hour is up, I’m going to come find you, and we’ll see about your reward then.”

The woman’s shoulders had slumped a little bit as her focus shifted to something other than her posture, and her pupils were blown wide through the mask. Louis had her.

“Yes… Um, what would you like me to call you?”

Louis preened on the inside. “Thank you for asking, darling. Sir, ma’am, Daddy, Madam. Whatever you like.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Instead of a safeword, if you become uncomfortable at all or need to stop either from the toy or from someone or something, go directly back to the seat in the corner of the bar where I first found you where your friend is working. Take the toy out if you need to.”

The woman nodded.

“Words, please.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Louis leaned in closer starting to close the gap. They held hands for quite awhile so it didn’t feel like there was a distinctive touch barrier, but she still wanted to be sure. “Come sit in my lap for a minute.”

She left it up to the woman because how she chose to sit in Louis’ lap would be telling. If she perched on the end of her knees, Louis would know to take it slow. Anything more than that was an invitation to continue to be physically intimate.

The woman stood up, and to Louis’ absolute surprise, hitched up her skirt high enough that she could straddle Louis’ legs, settling down on her lap so their chests were pressed together. She was taller than Louis and had to lean down, holding herself a hairsbreadth away from Louis’ lips.

“Can I kiss you, Sir?” she asked.

Still a bit thrown by the change in her demeanor, Louis stumbled over her affirmative.

The kiss was gentle at first, probing. An exploration of Louis’ mouth. Louis was so pleased that something she said was helping the woman come out of her shell, she was content to sit back and let her have her way with her for a moment.

But only a moment.

Louis reached down and began to caress the outside of the woman’s thigh, ducking under the soft material of her dress where it was bunched up at her hips.

“Are you wearing panties?”

The woman let her lips pull off Louis’ neck with a pop. “Yes, Sir.”

“Take them off.”

The woman looked around at the other people sitting near them. They weren’t in the most crowded room by far, but they were still out in the open.

In the dim light, with the mask on, Louis could barely see her face, but she could tell she was hesitant as she stood up off Louis’ lap again, reaching under her dress to pull the elastic band. She shimmied the black fabric down, trying to keep a hand on them so they didn’t hit the floor.

When she stood up straight again, Louis was waiting with her hand out to take them. The silk was damp when it was shoved into her palm, but Louis fought the urge to close her hand around them.

“These feel like they’re high quality. Fold them nicely please.”

The woman gingerly reached for them and folded the small bit of silk into a little square before placing it back in Louis’ hand.

“Thank you.” Louis tucked them into the front pocket of her jeggings before leaning back with her arms open to imply she should climb back onto her lap. She still had the vibrator on hand next to her, and it was time to start.

The woman settled down, kissing Louis with a little less urgency. 

Louis dipped back under her skirt, this time finding the soft skin of her inner thigh where her legs were splayed open over her lap. “Put it in for me.”

She hadn’t made many reactive noises so far, but this time Louis heard the faintest whimper in the back of her throat.

With much less hesitation than Louis expected, the woman reached her hand under the front of her skirt. Between the dim lighting, the fabric of her skirt, and the terrible angle, Louis couldn’t really see what she was doing, so she watched the woman’s reactions in the subtle quiver of her lips. Louis hadn’t moved her hand from her thigh, either, so their hands kept bumping each other.

Finally the woman reached for the small vibrator. 

Normally, Louis liked being a part of her sub’s pleasure, liked taking a more active role than being too much of a “hands-off” dom. Everything about this woman had turned her on her head.

Louis handed her the vibrator that was still turned off and could see from her face the moment it settled into place. She squirmed in Louis’ lap for a bit until she exhaled deeply and sat back on Louis’ knees.

“Good girl.” Louis couldn’t wait to see how she would react to it when it was active. “I’m going to turn it on to give it a bit of a test run alright? Tell me if it’s uncomfortable, we can adjust it.”

“Yes, Sir,” she breathed.

Louis tapped the screen of her watch and the little pink controller dot appeared. She nudged it up a bit and the woman jumped in place. 

“Oh,” her eyes widened under her mask and her thighs tried to clench around Louis’. “It works,” she forced out. The moan she had been fighting slipped out a bit at the end.

Good. Louis turned it off quickly. She wanted to save it for their game.

“If I need to stop at any point, I’ll give you three short pulses like this.” She tapped and held the button three times, and enjoyed feeling the muscles in the woman’s thighs jump. 

“Alright.”

Louis folded the piece of paper up and tucked it into one of the sides of her wrap dress so it poked out against her cleavage and gave her the pen. “Take these, flirt and have fun, and come back when you have at least five phone numbers. Think about how incredible it will feel when you’re done—if you’re good—and I let you come back here and ride my cock. Hm?”

The woman shuddered.

“Think about that. You sitting innocently on my lap all while hidden under your dress you’re riding me surrounded by all these people who are just  _ waiting _ to watch.”

The woman’s hands balled into fists in the fabric of Louis’ tank top and she hunched over as her hips began a subtle grind into Louis’ lap.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Louis lifted her from under her bum. “Nope. Go on. You have an assignment. In a few minutes I’ll go back to the main room and control it from there.”

The woman collected herself, and then with one last look at Louis, turned and walked out of the room with a slight hitch in her step as she tried to get used to the new sensation.

Louis sat back, amused, and did her best to keep herself from immediately following her. She wasn’t sure how the woman would react, or how much she would want to show off for Louis if she was able to find her in the crowd.

Louis hadn’t started the vibrator yet, giving her a chance to get used to it and how it felt as she moved. She wanted to see if she could find the woman to watch her when she first turned it on, but if she didn’t find her in the next few minutes she would go ahead and start anyway.

Next to her there was a sub who was just beginning to get tied up. It was a shame she would have to miss the show. She stood up and made her way back towards the main floor on the hunt for her mystery woman, finger poised to start the vibrator she was wearing inside of her.

If Louis had been sent on a challenge like this, she would start at the main bar, but not the one where her friend was working. She double checked there first—because it was their safety spot—but so far nothing.

She continued to scan the room, until her eyes finally landed on brown curls that looked about right talking to a man who was waiting for a drink. There were too many bodies in the way for her to really tell it was her, so she got a little bit closer, but not close enough that the woman would see her.

There was only one way in a busy club to verify if it was her or not. Louis reached down to the remote and dragged the controller up.

The woman she had been watching jolted in place for a moment before righting herself. Almost immediately she turned her head to search the floor but Louis was cleverly hidden behind a much taller gentleman wearing full bondage gear.

Found her. 

Louis turned the vibrations down to a subtle hum while she scoured the area to find a place to sit down and watch.

When she was settled in her seat, she reached for the remote again. She could just manage to see the woman through the crowd still and marveled as she began to squirm in reaction to Louis turning the vibration up on the toy.

The man standing with her was amused as her expression slipped, giving over to the pleasure for the barest moment. Louis, and presumably the man, could only tell because of the way her mouth dropped open on a moan. From where Louis was sitting she couldn’t tell if the woman was making any noise or not.

She reached for her piece of paper and pen and just as she was about to hand it over to him, Louis turned the vibrations up again. The woman couldn’t contain her reaction this time, losing her balance and falling into the man’s chest.

It was the perfect move to seal the deal and he wrote his number down, handing it back to her with a wink.

When he walked away, Louis turned the pulse back up, leaving her floating on a high for a minute as a reward. The woman gripped the bar as she tried to ride out the feeling, but Louis turned it back off again quickly.

She would let the woman orgasm at some point, probably—even before her reward—but she wanted to draw it out.

Once again the woman turned around to scan the room looking for Louis, but Louis turned the vibrations up for a second to distract her.

She wondered how the woman would go looking for her next quarry, but she didn’t have to wait long. The woman was magnetic enough on her own, and another man approached her quickly.

Their game went on for quite awhile, at least twenty minutes, before Louis couldn’t help herself anymore.

One of the men the woman had approached asked her for a dance. If Louis wasn’t mistaken the woman had at least two orgasms from the vibrator at that point and was riding high on endorphins, so she agreed. 

She was so responsive to the toy, Louis couldn’t believe how amazing she looked. Now, out on the crowded dance floor, there was something both sensual and absolutely ridiculous about the way she was dancing.

Louis wasn’t used to being so hands-off. She had to check in with her.

She approached the man dancing behind the woman and tapped him on the shoulder to indicate he should move away. He sent her a look but obliged anyway.

The woman, for her part, was oblivious, dancing on her own. Before Louis approached her, she turned the vibrator almost all the way up and was there, ready to catch her, when her body crumpled.

“I’ve got you, darling,” she whispered in her ear as she wrapped her hands around the woman’s hips and pulled her body back into her own.

The woman moaned and let her head fall back on Louis’ shoulder as she squirmed.

“How many numbers do you have so far?” Louis asked.

“Th—three.” Her ass was grinding back against Louis’ hips as if that would give her the satisfaction she craved. It wouldn’t.

“Good girl,” she said. “And how many times have you come so far? Hm?”

“Twice. Two times.” She turned her face into the crook of Louis’ neck and her mask definitely scratched Louis’ cheek, but she couldn’t care less.  _ Whatever she needed, _ Louis couldn’t help but think as the woman’s lips pressed against her skin wherever she managed to land.

“Two more to go. I’m waiting for you,” Louis reminded her as she forced herself to step back, making sure the woman caught her balance before she purposefully disappeared into the crowd again.

She leaned up against the bar this time because she had a better vantage point of the dance floor. It wouldn’t take the woman very much time at all to collect the last two numbers before she could return to Louis.

That reminded her. She played with the vibration patterns for a few seconds before leaving it on a low vibration but a steady rhythm of heavier pulses.

Louis continued to watch the woman move for a few more minutes—keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn’t come back to the bar where Louis was—when a message came across the tiny screen of her watch.

**Mom** :  _ Doris fell. All okay, heading to ER. We think she broke her wrist. _

Shit.

Louis’ heart dropped. She had six siblings, and Doris and Ernest were the youngest set of twins. They had just turned eleven in February.

Shit, shit, shit. 

Louis had basically raised them when she was still living at home while her mother worked. Louis managed to commute in and out of the city and maintain some sort of independence but she didn’t truly move out until her mom transferred to the day shift at the hospital when Louis was in her late twenties and the twins were five or six.

They lived in Newton, so it wasn’t a hardship, but Louis relished having her own space now. She always dropped in to visit, and was always on hand to babysit when her mother needed help.

She needed to be there for Doris.

_ Shit. _

Immediately, she navigated back to the app that controlled the vibrator. She sent three pulses and then turned it off, just like she promised, but the woman was so on edge, Louis wasn’t sure if she would understand the message. She scanned the dance floor for her, but of course while she was distracted the woman had disappeared.

Louis hated to not finish a scene, hell she wasn’t even sure she had ever ended a scene early like this in her life. Aftercare was everything to her, it was incredibly important, but she needed to get out of there now.

She took a few deep breaths to try and calm her heart rate down. Nothing good would come of panicking. Louis needed to find the woman and tell her what happened, but she couldn’t sit there waiting for her to come back.

The bartender. The woman’s friend. Surely he could pass along a message.

Louis shoved her way through the crowd until she reached their safe spot where he was still pouring drinks.

“Hey!” she called to the bartender. He looked up blithely. “Your friend, what’s her name? I need to get in contact with her.”

The bartender stared at Louis for a moment, unnervingly quiet in the middle of the bustling bar around him.

“I can’t tell you.”

Louis huffed in annoyance. She took back everything she said, she did not like him anymore.

“Okay, fine. But if I leave you a message can you give it to her? I have to run off and I can’t wait.”

He stared at her again, much more skeptically this time. “Weren’t the two of you together somewhere?”

Louis shook her head. She didn’t have time for this. “We were but we got separated. Can I just write her a note or something?”

Finally, he nodded and handed Louis a spare cocktail napkin and a pen.

Louis scratched out as well as she could: “ _ Sorry! Emergency. Had to leave. Amazing night! Please call.” _

She signed her name and number before handing it back to the bartender. “Please be sure she gets this, it’s really important!”

He nodded and tucked it into a drawer. 

With one last fruitless search around the main room, Louis sent three more steady pulses. She went to the counter to retrieve her locker key one more time so she could grab her bag.

She didn’t even bother stopping to change out of her clothes before she was hopping into a cab at a nearby stand and heading off to Brigham where her mom worked. 

Louis could only hope the mystery woman got her message.

**Two Months Later**

Louis was pretty sure the staff at Sin were sick of her interrogating them.

It had been weeks since she met her mystery woman there at the masquerade night, and since then, there hadn’t been a single trace of her anywhere in the city of Boston.

Louis had exactly two clues about her identity: she was somehow connected to MIT, and she knew the bartender.

First of all, the MIT directory was only searchable. It was an incredibly sophisticated directory to use because… well, it was MIT, but searching it only worked if Louis knew what she was looking  _ for _ . Which she didn’t.

Secondly, the “bartender” she met that night and interacted with a few times didn’t exist. 

After a week of not hearing anything, Louis figured the woman was busy. After two weeks, she began to get suspicious so she went looking for him. The staff at Sin insisted that none of the other bartenders matched his description. 

At the time Louis thought it was weird he wasn’t wearing the all-black uniform of a bartender, but he was behind the bar serving drinks. What else was she supposed to assume?

She was also thoroughly distracted by his friend at the time too, so she got a pass for that.

After three weeks of not hearing anything, Louis started stopping by Sin on her way home from work. She didn’t have the time or energy to stay there for hours looking for the girl, but it was worth a shot.

Unfortunately, because their opening promotions were done, there was a cover charge so that tactic wasn’t sustainable.

After she exhausted all of her possibilities, she called in reinforcements.

“I didn’t realize you found a partner that night!” Leigh-Ann was sitting across from her at lunch one day when Louis took the bus downtown.

Louis nodded and groaned. “God, Leigh, she was perfect. We were playing with a remote vibrator.”

Leigh-Ann’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? How?”

Louis briefly explained the set-up. “And I watched her flirt with all these men…” she trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

“But you knew she was coming home with you.”

Louis agreed. Leigh-Ann understood. “But it was the night Doris broke her arm. I had to leave before the scene was done and I couldn’t find her.”

“No debrief?” 

Louis shook her head. 

“No name? Phone number? Nothing?”

Again, Louis shook her head.

“Damn.”

“But, Leigh, we had this crazy connection. I don’t know how to find her again. Surely this city is not that big.”

Leigh-Ann sipped her tea for a minute as she contemplated Louis’ situation. “You said she was on the scene, right?”

“A long time ago, she said. It sounded like something traumatic.” Louis’ blood still boiled at the idea of someone taking advantage of her perfect woman.

“Well, what about a munch?”

Huh. A munch. “I’m not sure she would go to one. And how do I even pick? There are probably at least a few dozen different ones.”

Leigh-Ann whipped out her phone and started tapping. “You can narrow them down and rotate based on what you know about her. There’s a lesbian-specific munch, and a Cambridge location based one. What if you give each of them a shot?”

Since Louis had exhausted all of her other options, she supposed it would have to do.

A week later, Louis was ducking into a doorway to escape the rain in Harvard Square. 

The lesbian munch in Jamaica Plain had been a total bust. While Louis had quite enjoyed the intense kinky hippie lesbian energy she found down there, JP was kind of a hike from Cambridge and the MIT campus so she hadn’t been expecting much.

Unfortunately, Louis had just missed the monthly meeting of the Cambridge group, so that too was a disappointment. The only shining light had been the smaller informal gatherings they had at various times around town with much more frequency.

The meeting today was on the upstairs level of the Harvard Square Starbucks. Louis had definitely stopped in for a coffee before, but she wasn’t sure she had ever been upstairs.

She closed up her umbrella and opened the door. As she climbed the stairs, she wasn’t sure what to expect, but a vast open space with big beautiful windows overlooking the square crowded with people hunched over their computers wasn’t it.

It was an amazing space, though.

One of the bigger tables in the middle of the room had a reserved sign on it with quite a few people gathered around it. Louis’ heart sank immediately.

Even though she didn’t know what her mystery woman’s face looked like, she did know her height and build. The way she moved was permanently etched on Louis’ memory. None of the women in the group fit.

Well, she had come all that way in the rain. She might as well stay.

She sat down at the table and introduced herself. The conversation picked up again and she was sort of holding the thread of it, but there were a few people that clearly already knew each other, so she really only dropped in and out of it.

Meanwhile, the rain was beginning to ease outside. She fiddled with the watch strap on her wrist. The leather got a little damp, but the watch itself was waterproof, so that helped. When she wiped a few stray water droplets off the face of it, Louis couldn’t help but tap open the app that controlled the vibrator.

As far as she knew, the woman still had the toy. It was hers anyway. Even if it was pricey, and even if she was ever to find the woman again, Louis wouldn’t dream of asking for it back.

The little pink dot called out to her.

What was the harm in turning it on? After two months, the woman would have had to find a way to charge it. She would have to be in that Starbucks at that exact moment, and she would have to be wearing it while it was turned on for absolutely no reason.

Louis was safe to play with it if she wanted to, she figured.

She tapped the pink dot and started moving it around. The top floor was so busy and bustling, there was music playing, friends chatting. Louis waited for a moment to see if by some chance someone reacted to it. 

Somewhere behind her someone scraped their chair back, but that was it, so she figured she was safe.

Her back was to the stairs so she could see most of the floor if not all of it, and as she played with the controller she started to look around at the other people there, all of them studying innocently, not expecting a BDSM group was in their midst.

There were a few groups of students here, a young couple there, a few people dutifully typing away at their laptops. The usual coffee shop fare.

No one really stood out to Louis until she saw one of the women along the back wall.

She was in her late twenties, if Louis had to guess. Her brown hair was pulled up and piled high on her head in a voluminous bun with a pencil sticking out of it. She was wearing a cropped sweater over a button down shirt tucked into a corduroy skirt. The length of the skirt was a little shorter than Louis would have expected, she thought. The woman had ink stains on her fingers and thick tortoise shell glasses perched on her nose. She was cute. On any other day Louis might have gone over to say hello. 

Louis almost moved on in her people-watching, but at the very last second, something about the woman caught her eye.

Her mouth.

Her bottom lip had dropped down and every once in a while she chewed on it.

Absentmindedly, Louis turned the intensity up on the control.

The woman’s back straightened up with a jolt and she stayed frozen like that for a second before her head dropped back and her eyes fluttered shut.

Almost like it had been... No. It couldn’t be.

Suspicious now, Louis turned the vibrator all the way off and the woman’s posture relaxed. She counted to five very slowly in her head before turning it all the way back up again.

The woman gasped and gripped the sides of the table, hunching over her laptop with her eyes squeezed shut against the pleasure.

Louis’ mind was racing, and she was up out of her chair before she could process what was really happening. She turned the control all the way off again.

She made it across the floor like a shot.

It wasn’t until she was standing in front of the woman that she realized she had no idea what to say.

Louis cleared her throat.

The woman responded without looking up, her grip still white knuckled on the wood of the table. “I’m alright, I’m fine. I’m just going through… something…”

“I know,” Louis said.

She wasn’t sure if it was what she said, or her voice that made the woman look up.

“Can I sit?” Louis asked, gesturing to the empty chair. 

The woman nodded. 

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time,” Louis started.

Her eyes widened and this time Louis knew it was her voice that elicited the reaction. “It’s you?”

Louis lifted her hand up and laid it flat on the table before tapping the control and swiping it side to side so she would feel a set rhythm.

“Oh, God,” the woman moaned under her breath. “Okay, point taken. Why did you run off on me?”

Louis left the vibrator running. “I left— Wait. No. Before anything else. Hi, my name is Louis.”

She held her hand out and the woman took it, but she bit her lip and started to move her hips a little under the table.

“Sorry, God. My name is Marcel. Marcie.”

Louis couldn’t help but smirk as she let their hands drop down to the table, still connected. She turned Marcie’s hand over and started running her fingertips in patterns over her inner wrist. A relatively meaningless gesture on it’s own, but she knew the nerve endings there were sensitive especially when Marcie was already aroused.

“Hi Marcie. That’s a cute name.” With her thumb, Louis inched the dot up a tiny bit. “I got called away for a family emergency. I only saw the message because I had this out to use as my controller. I left you a note with the bartender. It had my apology, my name, my number. You never called.”

Marcie gasped and her head fell backwards again. Louis tugged at her hand getting her to look her in the eyes. When she complied with the nonverbal command, Louis couldn’t help the quiet, “Good girl,” that slipped out.

Normally she wasn’t for unnegotiated play, but Marcie was the one that showed up wearing the vibrator.

“He wasn’t the bartender. That’s my friend Mitch, he’s the owner. He never gave me any note but he did say you said goodbye.”

Louis’ grip tightened. “I’m the one that’s sorry, now. I’m sorry to have left you like that.”

Marcie shook her head and Louis inched the button a bit to the left so it was a slightly different rhythm. 

“Louis?” Marcie pleaded. Louis loved the desperate twinge to it.

“I’m right here,” she whispered.

Marcie fell forward until her forehead was resting on top of their joined hands. “I’m going to come.”

“Hold off as long as you can darling, wouldn’t want to draw attention to yourself.” Louis was being cruel, she knew. Marcie had an exhibitionism streak a mile wide. “Tell me, how did you end up here today?”

“I’ve been,” her voice was wavering. “I’ve been looking for you too. Had to grade papers today, saw the munch online. I was too nervous to join, but I hoped you might be here.”

“Is that why you wore the toy?” Louis asked. 

Marcie was so far gone she could only bite down on her lip and nod. She wasn’t making too much noise at all. She was being good and keeping it under control.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me. Finding me. Coming prepared,” Louis listed off her accomplishments. “I hate to leave a scene unfinished, which means I owe you a long overdue reward.”

Marcie finally let a moan slip out. Louis couldn’t help but think about how pretty she would look laid out in front of her.

“I think we should head to my place.” Marcie hesitated before she nodded this time. She was desperate, hovering right at the edge. “Go ahead, darling. You can come.”

Marcie let out a quick yelp drawing the brief attention of everyone around her before she pressed her forehead onto her closed fist, hiding her most likely  _ spectacular _ orgasmic expression.

Louis turned the vibrations down to a gentle purr. 

“What do you say we get out of here?”


End file.
